newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Huckleberry Hound Show
| country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 69 | list_episodes = List of The Huckleberry Hound Show episodes | producer = William Hanna Joseph Barbera | executive_producer = | channel = First-run syndication | picture_format = Color (Originally syndicated in Black-and-white) | audio_format = Monaural | first_aired = Tipton Tribune, Sept. 29, 1958, pg. 6 | last_aired = December 1, 1961 | company = Hanna-Barbera Productions | distributor = Screen Gems (former) Warner Bros. Television Distribution (current) | preceded_by = The Ruff & Reddy Show (1957) | followed_by = The Quick Draw McGraw Show (1959) | related = Yogi Bear Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks Hokey Wolf }} The Huckleberry Hound Show was a syndicated animated series which began airing in 1958 and the second from the Hanna-Barbera studios following The Ruff and Reddy Show, sponsored by Kellogg's. Three segments were included in the program: one featuring Huckleberry Hound, another starring Yogi Bear and his sidekick Boo Boo, and a third with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks, two mice who in each short found a new way to outwit the cat Mr. Jinks. The Yogi Bear segment of the show became extremely popular and, as a result, it spawned its own series in 1961.Mallory, Michael. Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. New York: Hugh Lauter Levin Associates, 1998. . p. 44. A segment featuring Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling was added, replacing Yogi during the 1960–61 season. The show contributed to making Hanna-Barbera Productions a household name, and is often credited with legitimizing the concept of animation produced specifically for television. In 1960, it became the first animated program to be honored with an Emmy Award. Background/production Conception and development Joseph Barbera went to Chicago to pitch the program to Kellogg's executives through their ad agency, Leo Burnett. "I had never sold a show before because I didn't have to. If we got an idea, we just made it, for over twenty years. All of a sudden, I'm a salesman, and I'm in a room with forty-five people staring at me, and I'm pushing Huckleberry Hound and Yogi Bear and 'the Meeces', and they bought it." Barbera once recalled about Daws Butler's voice acting versatility: Format The series featured three seven-minute cartoons, animated specifically for television. The first always starred Huckleberry, the next two featured other characters. Distribution The show was originally intended to part a line-up of kid programmes sponsored by Kellogg and broadcast on ABC-TV, joining Woody Woodpecker, Superman and Wild Bill Hickok in an early evening, weekday line-up.Weekly Variety, June 26, 1958, pg. 7 However, Kellogg's agency, Leo Burnett, decided instead to syndicate the show and buy air time on individual stations.Daily Variety, June 26, 1958, pg. 1 The show was originally distributed by Screen Gems, which held a part-ownership of Hanna-Barbera at the time, over 150 stations. In April 1967, Screen Gems announced the show had been released from advertiser control, and would be made available to stations on a syndicated basis with available bridges to create 92 half-hour shows.Broadcasting magazine, Apr. 10, 1967, pg. 64 The distribution was later passed to Worldvision Enterprises, after it became a sister company to Hanna-Barbera. It was later distributed by Turner Program Services, after Turner's purchase of Hanna-Barbera; current distributor Warner Bros. Television picked up ownership of the show following the 1996 acquisition of Turner by parent company, Time Warner. Original Airing The show was not broadcast on the same day of the week, or the same time, in every city; airing depended on the deal for time that the Leo Burnett Agency brokered with individual stations. However, the first time the Huck series appeared on television was on Monday, September 29, 1958; it was seen at 6 p.m. on WOOD-TV in Grand Rapids, Michigan, which also served Battle Creek, home of Kellogg cereals.Lansing State Journal, Sept. 27, 1958, pg. 20. Another of the stations airing it that day was WLWI in Indianapolis (at 6:30 p.m.)Tipton Tribune, Sept. 29, 1958, pg. 6. The show debuted on other days that same week in other cities; Huck originally aired in Los Angeles on Tuesdays,Los Angeles Times, Sept. 30, pg. A6 Chicago on Wednesdays''Chicago Tribune'', Sep. 27 1958, pg. c16. and New York City on Thursdays.New York Herald Tribune, Sep 28, 1958, pg. G-12 The show first aired in Canada on Thursday, October 2, 1958 at 7 p.m. on CKLW-TV in Windsor, Ontario.Toronto Globe and Mail, Oct. 2, 1958, pg. 39 Plot and characters Each of the three segments featured one or two main characters acting as a duo, and numerous one-off or supporting characters. Huckleberry Hound Huck's voice was one that Butler had already developed and used in earlier work, such as the dog character in The Ruff and Reddy Show, Smedley the Dog in Chilly Willy cartoons, and earlier characters in the MGM cartoon library. It was said to be based on the neighbor of his wife, Myrtis; Butler would speak with said neighbor when visiting North Carolina. Yogi Bear Yogi Bear (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Ed Norton from the Honeymooners) and his friend Boo Boo Bear (voiced by Don Messick) live in Jellystone Park and occasionally try to steal picnic baskets while evading Ranger Smith (voiced by Don Messick). Yogi also has a relationship with his girlfriend Cindy Bear (voiced by Julie Bennett). Pixie & Dixie and Mr. Jinks Pixie (voiced by Don Messick) and Dixie (voiced by Daws Butler) are two mice who every day end up being chased by a cat named Mr. Jinks (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Marlon Brando). Hokey Wolf Hokey Wolf (voiced by Daws Butler impersonating Phil Silvers) is a con-artist wolf who is always trying to cheat his way to the simple life (much like other Hanna-Barbera characters, Top Cat and Yogi Bear). He is accompanied in this by his diminutive, bowler hat-wearing sidekick Ding-A-Ling Wolf (voiced by Doug Young impersonating Buddy Hackett). Voice cast * Daws Butler - Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Hokey Wolf, Narrator, Various * Don Messick - Narrator, Boo Boo Bear, Ranger Smith, Pixie, Ding-A-Ling Wolf,Various * Doug Young - , Various * Bea Benaderet - Narrator, Various Additional Voices *Julie Bennett - Various *Red Coffee - Various *June Foray - Various *GeGe Pearson - Various *Jean Vander Pyl - Various *Hal Smith - Various *Ginny Tyler - Various *Lucille Bliss - Various *Peter Leeds - Narrator, Various *Mel Blanc - Various Credits * Producers and Directors: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Voices: Daws Butler, Don Messick * Story Directors: Alex Lovy, Paul Sommer, Arthur Davis, John Freeman, Lew Marshall * Story: Warren Foster * Story Sketch: Dan Gordon, Charles Shows * Titles: Lawrence Goble * Musical Director/Composer: Theme Music: Hoyt Curtin * Designer: Frank Tipper * Production Supervisor: Howard Hanson * Animators: Kenneth Muse, Lewis Marshall, Carlo Vinci, Dick Lundy, George Nicholas, Don Patterson, Allen Wilzbach, Ed DeMattia, Manny Perez, Brad Case, Arthur Davis, Ken Southworth, Ken O'Brien, Emil Carle, George Goepper, Don Towsley, Ralph Somerville, C.L. Hartman, John Boersema, Bob Carr, Hicks Lokey, Don Williams, Gerard Baldwin, Ed Parks, Dick Bickenbach, Ed Love, Michael Lah * Layout: Dick Bickenbach, Walter Clinton, Tony Rivera, Ed Benedict, Michael Lah, Paul Sommer, Dan Noonan, Lance Nolley, Jim Carmichael, Jerry Eisenberg, Jack Huber, Sam Weiss * Background: Montealegre, Robert Gentle, Art Lozzi, Richard H. Thomas, Joseph Montell, Vera Hanson, Sam Clayberger, Neenah Maxwell, Frank Tipper Reception In 1961 film Breakfast at Tiffany's, Holly Golightly (Audrey Hepburn) briefly dons a mask of Huckleberry. The name for Rock et Belles Oreilles, a Québécois comedy group popular during the 1980s, was a pun on the name of Huckleberry Hound ("Roquet Belles Oreilles" in French). Australian prison slang vernacular includes "huckleberry hound", a term originated in the 1960s, meaning "a punishment cell, solitary confinement." In January 2009, IGN named The Huckleberry Hound Show as the 63rd best in its "Top 100 Animated TV Shows". In 1960s Hungary, the series - there called Foxi Maxi - gained an instant cult following, also among adults. The reason for this was the fact that legendary scriptwriter József Romhányi had penned dialog with his trademark puns and humor, and some of the most popular actors of the day had supplied the voices. The original Hungarian dubbing of the show remains a cult classic to this day. Romhányi and some of the same actors later went on to create a similar cult classic with the Hungarian version of The Flintstones. Media information Home media On , Warner Home Video (via Hanna-Barbera Cartoons and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) released The Huckleberry Hound Show – Volume 1 for the Hanna-Barbera Classics Collection, featuring the complete first season of 26 episodes (66 segments) from the series on DVD, all presented un-edited, uncut, remastered and restored. Licensing The characters from The Huckleberry Hound Show spawned various product, publishing, and other licensing deals. Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems' record arm, Colpix, released the first Huckleberry Hound album in October 1958, with stuffed animals and games also hawked in record stores.The Billboard, Oct. 20, 1958, pg. 4 No later than 1961, the characters began appearing "in person" at events across America. Hanna Barbera commissioned costumed characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and Quick Draw McGraw, which appeared at events like the Florida State Fair. Hanna-Barbera owner Taft Broadcasting started opening theme parks in 1972, beginning with Kings Island. These parks included areas themed to the company's cartoons, and included walk-around characters of Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, and others. The characters were also featured on rides, including carousels. Licensed Huckleberry products included an Aladdin-brand Thermos.The United States Patents Quarterly (1962) at Google Book Search Books based on the show include: * Huckleberry Hound Christmas, P. Scherr, Golden Press, 25 cents.The Publishers Weekly at Google Book Search * Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster, Ottenheimer Publishers, 1978, 96 pages.Huckleberry Hound: The Case of the Friendly Monster at Google Book Search International broadcast *United States * Television syndication (1958–1992) * USA Cartoon Express (1982–1992) * Cartoon Network (1992–2004) * Boomerang (2000–2014) * Australia ** Seven Network ** Nine Network ** TasTV ** Max ** Cartoon Network * Chile ** Canal 13 ** RED TV * Czech Republic ** ČST (1969) - as Večerníček cartoon ** ČT (1994) - as Večerníček cartoon ** Prima TV: *** (2000; only "Yogi Bear" segments) *** (2002; only "Pixie and Dixie" segments) *** (2003; only "Huckleberry Hound" segments) ** TV NOVA: *** (2003, 2006; only "Pixie and Dixie" segments) *** (2004, 2013–current; only "Huckleberry Hound" segments) *** (2012–current; only "Yogi Bear" segments) * Germany ** ARD * Hong Kong ** RTV * Ireland ** RTÉ1 ** RTÉ2 * Italy ** Rai 1 ** Rai 2 ** Italia 1 ** Boomerang ** Boomerang * Japan ** TV Asahi (as NET TV) * New Zealand ** TV One ** TV2 ** Cartoon Network * Singapore ** Channel 5 * South Africa ** Cartoon Network See also * List of The Huckleberry Hound Show episodes * List of works produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions * The Yogi Bear Show * Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks * Hokey Wolf References External links * Huckleberry Hound's Toonopedia entry * [http://www.toontracker.com/huck/huck.htm The Huckleberry Hound Show at Toon Tracker] * * * The Big Cartoon Database – Informational site and episode guides on The Huckleberry Hound Show. * The Cartoon Scrapbook – Information and details on Huckleberry Hound. Category:Huckleberry Hound Category:Yogi Bear Category:1950s American animated television series Category:1960s American animated television series Category:1958 American television series debuts Category:1962 American television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:Television series by Hanna-Barbera Category:Television programs adapted into comics Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:YTV shows Category:Television shows about dogs Category:Television series by Screen Gems